


Anti-Pasta: Dont Stop Til They Drop

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Disguise, Gen, Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Because of that night, Ross has vowed to kill the creatures responsible for his loves death. To his surprise others out there feel the same way he does and they form the "Anti-Pasta Breach" He and everyone else will not stop until every last one of the Creepypasta, Proxies, and Slenderman himself is dead.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story may sound familiar (maybe not) that's because it was originally on Fanfiction.net back when I used that site. It never got finished :/. So I just now decided to bring it here and share it (maybe finish it hopefully) for the Spooky season ^^

_Blood coated the walls and stained the floors. The smell of death was thick in the air as was the feeling of hopelessness. There was no escaping their fate they were all destined to die in the old abandoned building. Destined to be forgotten like every other horror, folklore, and nightmarish creature that was once loved._

_SlenderMan slowly stood trying to work out the pangs of ache and hurt that was hitting his back in fiery ripples. He tried to raise and sheath his tendrils but the long extremities refused to retreat as they twitched with each aching pulse that came and went sporadically. The faceless man turned to the remaining team members and his nonexistent face held the expression of sadness. He knew his proxies and fellow Creepypasta were trying their hardest to fight and it was obvious that everyone has lost their will and confidence._

_"We will get out of this...we haven't lost yet." Slender said his tone encouraging. Jeff looked up at the SlenderMan his unblinking eyes a reddish pink as he clutched a bloody tattered gray and black scarf close to his chest. Jeff opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but his words were lost in his throat and he could only manage a choked squeaky noise as he shook his head, hanging it in shame so his long black hair hid his snow white face so no one could see his tears._

_"What's the point of continuing? We're already dead...we can't win against this madman..." Gold said his wispy echo of a voice like a lazy breeze in the summer. "Just look at what he and his team had done to the others!" Slender didn't say a word he knew their situation and he knew that they had lost a lot of good Pastas and Proxies he didn't need Gold to remind him. He contemplated their odds and tried coming up with a solution._

_But he found none._

_"Slenderman?" It was Jeff who had spoke, he sounded scared and unsure which was unusual for the cocky and arrogant killer "What do we do?"_

_"I..." Slender turned to them, his shoulders slumped his tone coming out exhausted and defeated "I don't know...I don't know..."_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning is a dark and cloudy one. Fat storm clouds hang low in the sky swollen with rain. The quiet town below is alive and the townsfolk is alive and going about their day.

On the other side of town a young man begins to prepare for his day.

The phone on his nightstand lights up and begins to buzz noisily as it vibrates causing the room to erupt with a terrible cry. The alarm continues to cry out until a hand snaking out from underneath the blankets grabs the phone and pulls it under the thick grey sheets.

Tired slate eyes blinks against the bright screen and they silence the alarm before sitting up and setting the phone back on the nightstand. The young man sits there in his bed with his hands over is face with a heavy sigh leaving him. The rumble of thunder temporarily replaces the quiet but that too is soon replaced with his phone ringing. 

A sigh of annoyance leaves the man he watches as the screen displays the name Jason, a young intern that joined his workplace not to long ago. And who is someone he has little patience for at times mostly because he tends to be on the cowardice side. He picks up the device and accepts the call "What?" He scoffs.

'Ross...er sorry...I just wanted to double check that you were coming in today.'

"When have I ever missed a day of work?" He growls and huffs when he hears Jason apologize softly.

"No...sorry...I had a rough night...I shouldn't have snapped at you." Ross apologizes "But yeah, I'm coming in." He says "I just need to get ready." 

Jason on the other end nods forgetting that Ross can't see him 'I'll bring breakfast up to the office." He adds and Ross sighs "Do what you want kid." 

Ross hangs up and climbs out of bed and tosses the cellphone onto the mattress without a second thought as he makes his way to his bathroom. Flipping on the lights Ross stares tiredly at his reflection. His features are sunken and eyes are heavy with dark circles. His chin and jaws are covered in stubble and his shaggy brown hair hangs in his eyes.

"Am I in the mood to do this? Everday feels like I'm going in circles...day after day my efforts to bring these abominations to their knees ends just as I started nowhere." Ross shakes his head "Why am I even bothering...." his eyes go to the deep claw marks on his left shoulder and the bite mark on his face, the bite resembled teeth of a dog and a human.

"That's right..." a small pause "Can't let anyone else go through what I did." 

With that Ross begins to ready for work.

Ross pulls up into the parking lot of an old building, the outside is plastered with various flyers and posters. There is grass jutting out of the pavement and growing up along side the stone structure. Anyone looking at this place would assume it was odd that there were cars parked out front of this run down place. But in reality this place belongs to Ross. He had begun a task force of sorts, meant to take down the monsters that stalk the night.

Stepping through the double doors he can hear the television playing the weather report. If you ask him they didn't need it, you can tell what was to come just by looking out the window.

He can smell the fast food that Jason had brought for everyone. As Ross takes his seat at hus desk and Jason brings over his food the news anchor begins to talk 

" _And now for more depressing news. As you know we have been keeping you all informed by the grisly murders that has been happening recently and well so far we have some updates._ _The_ _police as you know are still investigating the suspicious murders of a young couple when they had gotten tipped off of five young teenagers from Sal Air University. The five were found dead yesterday morning in Grand Park Avenue just outside of Mullington. Now the victims have all been murdered brutally with an axe. Unlike the couple who was killed with a knife. From the wounds on each victim Forensics say this was most likely a hate crime. So far only piece of evidence investigators have is this odd symbol."_ The screen flashes a image of scrap paper and on one side of the sheet is a circle with a X through it. _"We believe it to be a calling card, though we also believe it to be another Copycat for we seen this symbol in the other murders that have taken place this week. Jane Walker KXVF Morning News."_

The news of new murders causes Ross to cuss venomously and slam his fist on his desk shaking his head. Seeing the upset coming from the older man Jason reaches for the remote and turns off the television. 

Ross glares at the blank screen as he crosses his arms cussing again which is followed by him kicking his desk. "You see that.... You all heard that right!? While we were off sleepin' innocent kids were killed. We can't keep letting people die!" He fires off at the others who were sitting around him.

"Yeah but realistically we can't guard this whole town. There's only five of us and who knows how many of them." A man says.

Hearing that a sudden thought crosses Ross's mind and he glares at the one who spoke "Who was responsible for guarding that area!?" He demands as he steps from behind his desk "Was it you John?" He growls pointing at graying man in late forties who had complained.

"No...you know that I had New York street to monitor last night."

Ross frowns.

"Smith was it you?" Ross asks as he turns pointing to a young blonde teen who shakes his head "I was put in that neighborhood near Nate's Market.

Ross looks at the intern "Jason you?" He snaps and storms over to the burnett who began to cower slightly behind his desk "Sir I..." he swallows nervously before clearing his throat "It was Evan, Ross er I mean sir...he was supposed to be stationed there but he claimed he couldn't do it...he said something about a strange creature staring at him from the trees." Jason explains as he slowly sits up, his green eyes swimming with guilt for ratting out his superior "He said it looked like a furless dog-man hybrid. He mentioned it looking like it was hurt but he was too scared to help it." Speaks up someone from the back of the room. The new voice causes Ross to look over at a guy dressed in black.

Ross straightened up from having bent over Jason's desk. Taking a deep breath he runs a hand through his shaggy brown hair trying to calm down. He turns away walking back to his desk and collapses into his rolling chair. He brings his hands up to his face covering it as a deep groan leaves him "Evan...you coward..." Ross growls disgust dripping into his voice.

Silence falls over the small group of men and women as Ross struggled to come to terms with what was just said. "Okay...here's what we're going to do...."

Ross starts to say his tone dry "From now on we'll work in double shifts, there will be two squads on the stations. Each team consisting of three people." He says as he rubs at his temples and leans back in his chair "Do I make myself clear!"

"YES SIR!"

"Then let's get to work...." Ross says flatly as he sits up and wheels himself into desk where he begins to work....


	3. Chapter 3

_Ross Van Arch._

_Before the events that had turned him into the man that he is today he too once knew what it was like to see the world for what it once was, a place of wonder with myths and legends. Where interesting people lived and thrived. A place full of history, a place where he wonder what lies beyond the stars. A place that was meant to be explored._

_During that time Ross Van Arch was a college student at Stickler University. Ross was studying to become a Private Investigator, he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. He had always been interested in that line of work even as a small boy he found it fascinating and he would ask his dad a ton of questions._

_He at the time had three years of college already under his belt when he met Elizabeth, a young woman who was aspiring to become a kindergarten teacher. They had met during a football game in the fall. The two slowly became friends which soon moved onto dating. It was just something about Elizabeth that Ross adored, he wasn't sure exactly what it was but she was just different. Perhaps it was the fact that she wasn't like the other girls at the university._

_She would often talk about how she's interested in many things like the supernatural and how she was in a group called the 'Waiting for Zalgo' or something._

_He thought it was just a silly club at the time. And thought nothing of it._

_The two had only dated for almost ten months before Ross popped the question one night over dinner. Of course Elizabeth said yes. They married after they both graduated and had already made plans to have children._

_The first few years together the couple had moved into an apartment where they were close to their work. In their second year of marrige they had tried for a child. But they weren't successful, and in their third year they tried again but they lost the child. Ross at this point decided that they should leave the state, move elsewhere and start over. He didn't like that this town was full of bad memories and Elizabeth agrees._

_Ross and Elizabeth had moved to a quiet neighborhood in Washington. During that time Elizabeth had continued to stay in touch with her club. She had told her club members of their misfortune and they had told of ways to bare a child. One of which involved Zalgo. Following the advice of the club the couple had tried again for children and this time they had three children; twin daughters Liu and Alexandria and then a son five years later named Isaac._

_Ross knew nothing of what his wife had done, to him he thought that the move had something to do with it. That the fresh start was truly that. Ross was happy and he loved their children very much and he valued every moment he had with them._

_He just hated that the time they had together was cut short...._

_It was late, around nine or ten o clock when Ross had finally managed to get his children into bed. The entire family had spent the day at an amusement park, the movies and finished the night at a local Pizzeria. Iyt was Ross's way of rewarding his children for making Honor Roll._

_Needless to say the family was exhausted from their day of fun and they all looked forward to a good nights rest. "Alrighty now, you're all tuck in nice and snug right?"_ _Ross asked Isaac as he patted the blanket._

_His son nods as a smile crossed his face, his grey eyes shining with a mix of happiness and exhuastion. "All right, good night my little champ." Ross says and goes to turn off the light when Isaac stops him "Daddy don't forget Lion likes to sleep in my bed too." The small boy says turning his head in the direction of a stuffed polar bear sitting on the boys desk._

_"I know." Ross said gently as he fetchs the plush bear and brings it over to boy. Laying the toy down beside his son he kisses him good night "Sleep well champ."_

_Isaac giggles and hugs Lion as he snuggles into the sheets "G'night daddy I love you."_

_Ross nods as he turned the lights off and closed his son's bedroom door and begins to quietly make his way to his daughters shared bedroom._

_From the hallway he could see light spilling from underneath their closed door and he knew that that meant they were wide awake when they should be asleep._

_He stood outside the door just listening to the sound of them both giggling and talking excitedly about something they saw on the television. He listened for a bit longer before deciding that they need to turn in for the night. Knocking on their bedroom door made silence fall over the room on the other side and the lights to be turned off._

_That's all it took, Ross likes to think that he is the type of parent who doesn't need to say anything to get their child to listen to him. He wonders what it is about him that his children see that he doesn't. He had wanted to be the fun parent._

_"That's better. See you two in the morning. Daddy loves you both." He turned away heading to his room so he and his wife could spend some time together before they too would fall asleep._

_Ross steps into the room and collapses heavily into the bed wrapping an arm around his spouse and pullils her into a hug sighing happily as he buries his face into her stomach._

_"The kids asleep?" Elizabeth asked in a soft yet mischievous tone, she looks up from her book._

_"Yup. It's just you and me now...what shall we do tonight? I don't feel tired." He says caressing the back of her neck and shoulder. Elizabeth hums in thought before her eyebrow raises with an idea in mind leaving her to say "We could play a little game of..." she leans in close to Ross's ear and begins to whisper what she had in mind. Hearing this made Ross grin as his eyes widen with joy._

_"I like that game."_

_Elizabeth chuckles "I know."_

_Finally at two thirty in the morning and the entire Van Arch establishment was quite._

_The only sounds were that of crickets, the occasional dog barking in the distance, and the gentle breeze blowing over the home. Each member of the family blissfully unaware of what was lurking outside their home. And like shadows in the grass the newcomers moved about undetected as they advanced onto the house._

_"This one? Is this one good?"_

_"I don't know...let's just try it."_

_"I have a bad feeling about this..."_

_"You always have a bad feeling...not surprised seeing that you're a neutral Proxy."_

_"Will you shut up! We're gonna get caught!"_

_The soft whispers of the group caught the attention of the family dog, Toothy a massive husky who was chained up in the backyard. Toothy growls as he got to his paws, his hackles raised as his ears fold flat against his skull. He too moved quickly and quietly undetected by the others. Only when he was right under them and gave a sharp bark did they noticed the guard dog._

_"Oh a doggy! Cute doggy!"_

_One of the voices sang happily "Hey doggy d-do you want a friend?"_

_Toothy only growls back and begins barking ferociously as he jumped up and down attempting to bite the intruders who are now in the backyard._

_"You like causing a ruckus now don't ya!?" Toothy stopped barking as he turned around his growling not letting up as he was now nose to nose with another dog. The new dog was also a husky, a much bigger and broader one at that. If the two dogs had been wolves the bigger husky would be the alpha. Yet the size of the other didn't scare Toothy. He didn't back down and despite being out sized he steps forward teeth flashing still._

_"You're not very good at being a killer guard dog are you?" Taunts the other dog._

_Toothy continues to bark and growl._

_He was too focused on trying to threaten the new dog that he didn't notice another being approach the group "Can I kill this mongrel now? He's giving me a headache..." growls the new dog._

_"Eh why not."_

_The bigger husky didn't have to be told twice, it sprung forward it's mouth opened wide...._

_Ross awoke to the sound of his son Isaac giggling and laughing, he rolled over glancing at his alarm clock on the nightstand._

_It was three in the morning._

_Three is far to early for the boy to be awake._

_Ross yawns as he swings his feet over the bed and stands up making his way out of his room and to his sons'. He wasn't sure what his five year old could be doing at this hour but he knows he needs to get him back to sleep._

_As Ross approaches the door and was about to open it he hears another unfamiliar voice in the room with his son._

_"Why...that's a good idea...but it can only be our little secret m'kay?"_

_"Okay!"_

_'Who is in there with my son!?' Ross throws himself against the door forcing it open fearing that a man had broken into their home._

_Stepping into his son's room he glanced around but only saw his son sitting on his bed with a pile of small colourful yet strange candies near him._

_"Son...who were you talking too?" He asks._

_"Laffing Jack!"_

_"Laughing Jack?" Ross repeats and shakes his head "Isaac where did you get those candies? You know mommy and daddy doesn't buy these kinds of candies. Not mention you're not allowed to have candy unless it's the holidays or your birthday." He lectures._

_"Laffing Jack gave 'em to me." Isaac explains._

_Ross was at a loss as to who or what this Laughing Jack is. But Ross is sure that he couldn't be an imaginary friend because imaginary people couldn't conjure up candy._

_Give his son's room a thorough look through he finds nothing._

_Leaving him to decide to worry about it in the morning. He returns to his son's bed and scoops up the foriegn candy and tosses it into the waste bin "Isaac get back to sleep...you...you can play with Laughing Jack again in the morning."_

_"Kay daddy."_

_Ross nods and turns the lights off and closes the door. After doing a quick sweep of the house for any possible intruder and coming up empty handed Ross returned to bed._

_Isaac waited for a moment or two before sitting up "Laffing Jack?" He whispered "We can play our game now!" He calls excitedly._

_The second he got that the coast was clear Laughing Jack appeared in a plume of thick black smoke. His long arms lifted as he did a small bow "Your wish...is my command." The ghoulish black and white clown said in a dark cynical manner as a large grin forms on his lips showing off each sharp and pointed fang in his mouth._

_"What game are we going to play?" Isaac asks staring up at the clown as Laughing Jack steps forward and laid down flat on his back at the foot of the matress._

_"Hmmm...I dunno..." Laughing Jack says as he brings a long black finger to his chin tapping at it in thought. That's when he gets an idea "I know what we can do, but as my best buddy ol pal you need to tell me this..." Laughing Jack looks at the small boy "Are you afraid of snakes?" He asks._

_Isaac shakes "Snakes are cool!"_

_"I couldn't agree more." Laughing Jack cackles as he leaps to his feet and with a wave of his arm he summoned cartoony yet nightmarish snakes to wrap around the childs' limbs, all while cackling all the way._

_"You like magic kid?"_

_A scared nod._

_"Well try this trick on for size!" Laughing Jack opens his mouth wide and he reached deep down into his throat where he pulled out a revving chainsaw. The clown licked his black lips with his black snake like tongue before turning to the boy "I gotta admit kid you should of 'saw' this one coming because we were only 'half' the friends we could've been!" Laughing Jack burst out laughing at his horrible puns before he sent the chainsaw down and through the small boy splattering blood everywhere._

_Isaac tries to scream out in agony but is quickly silenced by Laughing Jack stuffing colorful cloths in his mouth that he had pulled from his sleeves._

_He proceeds to pull out the boys entrails and tossed them about the room only keeping the kidneys for a certain masked friend of his. Not feeling satisfied with his work Laughing Jack plucks the boys eyes out and fills the empty sockets with candy along with his torso. Isaac withers in agony as he takes his last dying breaths he turns his head in the direction he last saw the monster that has slain him._

_"Been nice playing with ya kiddo! But now I gotta go, I wonder what the others are up to." The black smoke appears once again as the boy's chest no longer rose._

_Ross shifted in his bed his paternal instincts screaming for him to wake up, to go check the children but at the same time he somehow convinced himself that they were safe that it was all in his head...._

_Meanwhile Alexandria and Liu were awoken by the sounds of booted feet walking through the hall and the slow metallic dragging of a heavy object._

_"Do you think it's dad?"_

_"No...daddy doesn't have any boots."_

_The twins suddenly jumped when their bedroom doorknob began to rattle violently. They watched in horror as the knob turned and with baited breaths they waited for the other to enter. Yet to their surprise who ever it was trying to get in failed to open the door as they mumbled something._

_The voice alone told them that it was not their father. But the range of voice told them that it was a boy outside their room._

_The intruder tried the knob again but from the sudden clicks the knob gave it meant that their hand kept slipping. To the girls surprise the intruder began calling for someone, someone named Masky. Another voice was heard, another boy but this one sounded older._

_Masky possibly, on the other end, it sounded soft but gruff and mean all at the same time. The door opened and footsteps were heard running away. But there at their doors entrance stood a boy who stood a bit slouched with their head tilted slightly toward their left shoulder. They wore big orange goggles and had a creepy smile._

_"H-Hi...sorry about that earlier i-it was hard to open your door with w-wet hands." He said in a sing song voice as he walked forward and into the girls room. The twins could see what has been causing the dragging sound._

_He wielded two massive axes._

_"My name's T-Toby." He said with a sharp jerk of his head. "If y-you want I can let you two live if and only if..." Toby stopped talking his eyes narrowed behind the goggles as he heard the girls giggling "Wh-What's so funny!?" He growled. The girls giggle some more before simultaneously saying in a mocking tone the fear that they felt seconds ago now gone "You move weird...your like a broken robot...Ticci Toby! That's what we'll call you!"_

_"Ticci Toby!"_

_"Ticci Toby!"_

_The taunting stung but Toby still feel his lips twist into a smirk from behind the cloth over his mouth. With no warning Toby lifted his axe and brought it down onto Liu who was on the left of him and closest. The little girl didn't have time to scream as she was killed instantly with the permanent look of horror stuck on her face._

_Alexandria screamed as she scrambled out of her bed frightened and trying to escape. She managed to get out of the room and out into the hall but she was cut off by a figure in a orange hoodie seemingly coming out of the shadows. She gasped in horror as she caught glimpse of the newcomers face, it was entirely black yet it had red glowing eyes and a red mouth._

_"Please don't...just don't run...please try and understand." The orange hoodied person says and despite the kindness in their voice they began pushing her back to her room "You had said something mean...really mean. And well Toby isn't a bad guy.... He really was going to let you and your sister live."_

_As the girl steps back into her room Toby smiled with pure excitement when he noticed that the orange hoodied proxy had stepped into the room along side the girl._

_"Thanks Hoodie!"_

_Hoodie didn't say anything as he turned away to go find his partner._

_"You know I WAS going to l-let you and your sister live because I had a sister that I l-loved very much before she was..." Toby trails off with a jerk of his head as he dug his fingernails into his forearm clawing at it violently till he bled "Lets just say I loved her and I di-didn't kill her. But you and your sister said something that not only h-hurt my feelings but made me mad." He growls as steps up to and towers over the cowering girl who was now begging him not to kill her._

_Toby looks thoughtful as he had concerned not ending this child before he snickers "Bye bye!" He grins gleefully as he lifts his axe and brings it down onto her with several heavy blows to the girl's back._

_Elizabeth awoke feeling that something just isn't right in the house. She sat up listening for a moment trying to figure out what exactly wasn't right._

_That's when she feels it._

_"Ross wake up...I think there is something wrong with the kids." She urges as she shakes her husband awake._

_Ross groans but gets up nonetheless. To be honest he didn't want to admit it but he felt it too, he had just tried to ignore it. Pretend that this feeling was all in his head. "I'll go check on the kids..." Ross says as he climbs out of bed, exits the room, and made his way to the back bedrooms._

_Whilst Ross investigated the back rooms Elizabeth got up because she heard crying. Worried as to who it was that was crying she went to go investigate._

_She cautiously exited the room unaware of the grey creature that had snuck past her and entered the room via climbing on the walls. She turned the corner and enter the living room._

_She stepped onto the white plush carpet making her way to the guest bathroom where the sound was coming from. The door was half open which allowed light to spill out from the opening. Stepping closer to the door she could hear sobbing like someone was in pain. Thinking it was one of her children she called out "Honey...are you okay?"_

_The sobbing ceased and was replaced with laughter "Yes mommy...I'm okay."_

_She didn't recognize that voice. It was a boy's voice but one far too old to belong to Isaac._

_With much hesitation, Elizabeth pushed open the door and saw a young boy with long black hair donned in a white hoodie with black pants standing at the sink._

_"Hey can I ask you a question?" the strange boy asked._

_Not waiting for an answer he asked "Aren't I beautiful?" The black haired boy turned around facing the woman, and the appearance of him makes her tremble. The the sight alone of his face makes her breathing quicken; his snow white skin, large unblinking black rimmed eyes, and the grotesque carved smile reaching ear to ear made her scream._

_"Nope, nope don't do that." The boy says as he dashed at her tackling her to the floor._

_He plops himself on her stomach and places a hand over her mouth. Leaning forward he whispers "Shhh...just go to sleep." He threatens as he pulls his knife out of his hoodie pocket and begins to carve a smile into her face. Elizabeth lets out muffled screams as she thrashed underneath the boy who has pinned her down. Though she struggles under the boy she manages to successfully throw him off by jabbing him in the stomach and bucking him off, causing the boy to fall over coughing. Taking advantage of the moment she kicks him in between the legs._

_"That's cheating..." the boy grunts._

_Staggering to her feet Elizabeth limped away and out into the hall weakly calling to her husband._

_"Ross! Ross where are!? Where are the children?"_

_She continues to walk through hall until she steps into the living room._

_A laugh rings out bouncing off the walls._

_"That's first time I seen someone do that to Jeff. You're pretty smart but at the same time....You shouldn't have done that." Calls out a boyish voice from the darkness._

_The entire living room burst into flames engulfing everything from the carpet to the curtains as the hot dancing flames licked at the walls. Eyes widening at the sight of the growing flames Elizabeth turns away with the means to escape a fiery death, she immediately froze in place as a statue seemingly surfaced from thin air._

_It stared at her it's ice blue eyes locked with her green ones. The laugh she heard seconds ago rang out once more from somewhere above as the flames intensified._

_The paint on the wall began to bubble up and peel as glass shattered all around "Who are you? What do you want!?" She screamed ignoring the pain that has erupted around her mouth yet she cringes and she grabs at her face._

_"Oh c'mon it doesn't hurt that bad." The voice of the boy she encountered in the bathroom hits her ears "No really, I could speak totally fine when I did it." The snow white boy says staggering into the livingroom "Cheap shot by the way." He spits at Elizabeth._

_"But weren't you crying Jeff? I remember you showing up at the mansion with red eyes." The voice calls out._

_Jeff snorted out of amusement or perhaps embarrassment "Crying tears of joy BEN I don't know why I waited so long to do that." He adds quickly clearing wanting to change the subject._

_BEN smirked from within his statue "That's what they all say." Jeff was about to say something when he noticed Elizabeth had disappeared "Uh...where'd she go?"_

_"I dunno, you're the one who has his eyes peeled."_

_Jeff frowns and smacks the elegy of emptiness "C'mon the ol man will kill us if we don't get this taken cared of." He warns as he goes to find the woman._

_Elizabeth had ran up the stairs only to collide with another being, the force sent the other backward and she went toppling down the flight of stairs._

_It was Toby._

_Toby peers over the railing curiously and when he noticed her mangled form on the ground he hid behind his axe "S-Sorry about that." He apologizes._

_Ross stepped into his son's room and was instantly hit with the heavy smell of blood as the color drained from his face. The sight of the room caused his stomach to churn, his body to go numb, and blood to run cold. He reluctantly turns his head towards Isaac's bed where he sees what is left of his baby boy._

_"My poor baby..." He whimpers weakly as he slowly stepped closer to the body of his son and he covered his mouth with his hand as tears stung his eyes when he gently touched the face of his dead child. Disgust washed over him when he noticed that his child had candy lodged in his eye sockets and chest._

_'Where did you get those candies?'_

_'Laffing Jack!'_

_Laughing Jack...Laughing Jack!_

_This Laughing Jack did this to his son._

_He felt hatred fill his belly as he cursed himself for not staying with his son._

_But at least his son didn't die in vain he had a name to give to the police. He straightened himself as he stood his hand lingered on his child's face "I'm so sorry Isaac...I'm so sorry." He whispers._

_Seeing his son like this his mind immediately went to that of the twins. He raced out of the room and dashed to his daughters wishing and hoping that they would be alright hoping that they were alive._

_But when he reached the shared room he found that their door was open and from where stood he could see blood coating the floor and bed sheets._

_Not daring to step any further he knew his daughters were dead but part of him was hoping that all of this, it was all just a bad dream. He inched forward taking baby steps wanting to hear his children call out to him, wanting to see them run to him._

_From the doorway he could see the decimated bodies of his children each hacked to the point where they weren't recognisable. It reminded him of a song he heard as a child about a woman named Lizzie Borden._

_He wanted this to be a nightmare, his eyes filled with tears as he stepped into the room The extent of their wounds fully visible now. To his horror who ever it was that committed the heinous crime he could see they clearly hated Alexandria, for she suffered the worst blows. He stepped back and raced to his room to phone the police._

_He was unaware of the smell of smoke and the crackle of fire emitting from downstairs. He noticed a lump in the bed draped in the blankets he knew his wife would be broken over the news of their dead children but he had to tell her._

_She had to know the terrible news._

_His hands shook violently as he tried tapping the numbers of the police into his phone, he knew he sounded hysterical as he told the operator about the situation and he knew that the police would think him to be mad as he retold the story though relief flooded him when he was told that they were on the way._

_He ran to his wife's side and shook her "Honey wake up...we have to go...we...the kids...our babies are dead..." He said in a broken voice as a sob leaves him and he collapsed over her hugging her tightly. He felt movement under him but something struck him as odd why didn't Elizabeth react to the news of their children?_

_"Elizabeth?"_

_'Elizabeth' wiggled in the sheets as a wrinkled pale brown hand snaked from underneath the sheets. The hands were large and thin but as 'Elizabeth' pulled the sheets down Ross screamed._

_He leapt back, his back against the wall as he stared at this creature that wasn't his wife. It looked like a man-dog hybrid without fur, it looked twisted and mangled as if it had been hit by a speeding car. It climbed out of the bed and over to Ross, the creatures eyes glowed like a cats and it took every nerve in Rosss' body to not flinch._

_"What are you!?" He managed to scream out._

_"Are you Laughing Jack!?"_

_The pale beast lets out an unearthly screech as it reaches reaches out for him only to pause when_

_"He's the Rake..."_

_Ross jumped at the sound of the new voice causing him to twist around only to see a dead boy floating in his doorway without arms and legs his entire being was gray and black in color as black tears ran from his eyes._

_"Who are you!? Are YOU Laughing Jack!?"_

_"Does it really matter? Not really...I'm dead...."_

_Ross jumped up to escape but doing so causes the Rake to hiss and slash at Ross's stomach with its long claw like fingers. Ross yelped in agony sending him to the ground as he withered on the ground "Your wife is dead...your children are dead...you're all alone..." The ghost boy said his voice lacking any emotion as he floats down to the man._

_"You're the sole survivor and what will the police say when they find out that you're the only one left and everyone else is dead?"_

_Elizabeth is dead!? No! No!_

_"I'll tell 'em-" Ross chokes._

_"What? That Laughing Jack, the Rake, and whoever else is here did it?" the ghost boy taunts._

_Ross barely nods._

_"That's funny...do you think they'll believe that story?"_

_Another nod._

_"Here's a secret...the last man to blame Laughing Jack for the grisly crime he undoubtedly commited is currently in a Psychiatric Ward charged with murder of his six year old son." The ghost boy looked toward the window as the flashing of blue and red lights swirled in the night sky._

_"Who are you...what are you!? What do you want!?"_

_"Who are we? What a simple question that has an answer far to big to be answered..." Ross's gazes go towards the sight of his dog. Whom he thought was locked up in the backyard._

_"Toothy?" Ross questions._

_"Tsk. In your dreams...You ask us what we are. Here's your answer." The massive husky walked forward it's head held high and with each step it took it emitted a power air like a kings. "We are the creatures that lurk in the dark. We come from the deepest darkest parts of mans mind and heart. We are what you can never achieve to be, we are the embodiment of people's nightmare and their darkest desire. We will never die. We can not die. For we are the creatures that go bump in the night, the ones you hear but cannot see."_

_As the husky spoke it's appearance drastically changed, it went from being black and white to red, black, and a creamy yellow. It's pointed ears flopped to the sides of its head as the ocean blue eyes turned a sickly yellow. The snout stretched as it's mouth widen and large human-like teeth filled it's mouth. "Spread the Word!"_

_With that said the police burst into the room "Freeze!" they shouted as their guns were trained on Ross "I'm not the one you want it's the-" he trailed off noticing that he was the only other being in the room._

_"Where did that dog go!? Where's the dead boy!? The Rake!?" Ross shouted all this as the cops dragged him out of the house, as they walked through the entrance he noticed that there was firefighters battling the flames and a black bag over a figure on the floor._

_"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Ross cries out as he is shoved through the front door and out onto the front yard. The noise and lights had brought the neighbors out to watch. They whisper amongst each other and Ross knows that its about him. He is shoved into the squad car where he can see the bodies of his family members wheeled out by the EMTs and police. He can see Toothy laying in a pool of blood on the sidewalk. But the one thing that sticks out is a large symbol painted in blood on the side of his house: a circle with an X through it._

_Arriving at the Police Station, Ross is interrograted and accused of murdering his family. The police questions him about the events though he swore up and down that it was Laughing Jack, a dead boy, a smiling dog, and some creature called the Rake. But the police had him handcuffed claiming him to be a madman and he was enlisted to the mental health facility._

_When he got out he had returned home to gather his things to move out. While packing he came across Elizabeth's belongings, amongst those things were a journal. The journal was rope bound and upon opening it he comes across the names Zalgo and SlenderMan. The more he reads the he learns, there are notes about the abomination known as the Rake, he sees newspaper clippings on it along with articles of the human teethed dog called Smile Dog.jpg, who turns out to be something along the lines of chain mail. But the next page that he reads mentions Laughing Jack, and the very article that the ghost boy had mentioned._

_Each creature mentioned ended with innocent people dying_

_Ross couldn't help but think back to his family and how they died. They didnt't deserve this. It was unfair._

_No one deserved to die. Just because things were bored._

_These things needed to pay with their lives. And Ross was going to make sure that he was the one who caused them to take their last breath._

_Placing the journal in his box he stands up and walks out of the nightmare house. Fueled on revenge and determination Ross sets out to learn all he can on these creatures._

_But that was just the beginning of Ross's story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kukukuku, feels weird actually writing a creepypasta story...🐶

Despite being in the early hours of the morning the forest still held a dark and menacing appearance. Tall black leaf barren trees towered over the dead gray grass as a thick fog cloaked the forest in a eerie veil giving the landscape a haunted vibe. No one dared to enter the woods for everyone had their own theory as to what exactly lurked in the forest. 

Adults claimed that the homeless has taken up refuge there as others claimed that nothing good is out there that only drug dealers and crazy people livr there.

The youth however believe that the legendary Slenderman dwelled in the woods because the forest that the videogame takes place in is the same woods in their town. Despite not knowing if the legendary monster lives there or not, and knowing the real world dangers that lurk there teenagers love exploring the forest especially when Halloween rolls around.

Those brave enough who had ventured deep into the woods claimed to have stumbled upon a large mansion that appears to be abandoned.

They claim that the windows on the upper levels are shattered and that the mansion is Gothic in style with smoky grayish black bricks. They say that vines and leaves litter the outside walls of the mansion and that it looks hundreds of years old.

Yet at the same time many have denied even seeing the mansion.

But they have admitted to seeing several pages of missing children posted on the gate that boarders the forest.

Making the legend seem far to real to be a childrens game and internet horror story making the children of the town not want to stray too far from home.

What the townsfolk didn't know was that against the popular belief of the mansion being abandoned it actually was teeming with life.

Within the old building the residence were slowly waking up or were already readying for their day.

Sally ran up the stairs giggling as she clutches her stuffed bear in her right hand and in her left was a sealed glass jar with a red fairy inside.

"Sally give that back!" BEN shouted angrily as he flew over the little girl hoping to cut off her exit. Yet Sally only stuck her tongue out at him making the aleady angry spirit furious. BEN flew faster going through walls and other Pastas who were in his path sending chills through them.

He watched Sally tear down the hall before teleporting. Sally had run to her room slamming the door shut laughing excitedly feeling that she had finally won against the other young Pasta.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

Sally jumps and gasps horrified at the sight of the green tunic clad boy. BEN stood before her his arms crossed and cheeks puffed out "Give me back my fairy!" He snapped angrily making his eyes flash and embers sparked from the tips of his fingers.

"Make me!"

BEN was smart he knew from previous attempts to get his stuff only lead to him getting in trouble. He simply grinned as he once again teleported calling for SlenderMan.

Hearing the call, Sally stiffened her eyes widen with fear of being lectured, she was used to being the tattle-tell. The one praised and seen as the innocent one. But in reality she just loved playing innocent and smiling maliciously as the other cowers in fear and shame in front of the faceless man.

BEN was going to ruin that.

Sally rushed out the room and into the hall shouting begging BEN to not tell "BEN I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't tell Mr. SlenderMan!" She wailed.

Bolting down the stairs she rounds the corner into the kitchen where she sees BEN pretending to cry as he childishly rubs at his eyes. Towering over the boy was Slender his long thin fingers rubbed the boys back as he turns his head to Sally.

"Sally!" His deep and powerful voice boomed throughout the room causing the little girl to hide behind the wall only peeking out when the windows cease their rattling. "Sally come here." His tone is demanding and Sally slowly inches forward as shame fills her, the stinging of tears blinds her as she stands in front of the other.

"Sally why did you take BENs' fairy? You know that you don't like it when others take your belongings so don't take theirs." BEN stood grinning behind SlenderMan.

It was all part of his plan, finally Sally was going to be punished like how he often is. Grounded for a week without any killing or toying with the humans. Some might see it as time off but BEN has to much fun especially since all his haunting takes place in game and via dreams.

"I know...I'm sorry BEN...I just wanted you to play with me." Sally says sorrow laced her words as she shuffled where she stood "You don't play with me anymore...and I miss us playing." Sally adds softly.

BEN only rolls his eyes he knew it was all a lie and he knows with out a doubt that SlenderMan would fall for that.

"Is that so? Well for being honest and cooperative you can go play...just remember to not touch other people's things."

BEN felt his jaw drop.

"And I'm positive BEN would love to play with you too, won't you BEN?"

BEN coughed "But I...fine." He growled seeing no point in arguing.

"But we're not playing anything girly, we're playing what I want." BEN said as he began to levitate "Don't worry Benny it's going to be fun!" Sally chimed as she skipped out the room. BEN paled "And don't call me Benny! I hate that name!" He shouted as he chased after the girl.

SlenderMan heard the commotion of the children fade away as they left the kitchen. He shook his head slowly softly laughing as he recalled the days of his youth with his brothers, how they were always bickering and fighting with one another.

His older brother, Offenderman, always picking on him since he was the youngest. Extending his tendrils, the haunt of folklore began to rummage through his cabinets for ingredients to prepare for breakfast. Coming away with the needed items to make either pancakes or waffles, he hasn't decided yet.

Using his tendrils he grabs a bowl and a whisk, setting both on the counter he begans to add flour and milk into the large bowl as he whisks it skillfully. 

As he does this, Toby decides to sneak into the kitchen and makes his way to the freezer where begins to reach for frozen waffles.

The SlenderMan didn't need to turn around to lecture his young proxy "Toby...put that away, you'll spoil your appetite."

Toby, frozen in place with his hand hovering in the freezer over a box of chocolate chip waffles. His eyes wide unblinking as he tried to figure out how his boss knew he was there let alone knew that he was trying to swipe a tasty snack.

"I'll just have one."

SlenderMan spun around his tendrils still working to make breakfast for everyone. If he had a face his eyes would be closed as a seemingly innocent smile played on his lips, his tone was soft inviting almost as he bent forward with his arms folded behind him. "I assure you Toby, my meal will be most delicious. These waffles will not satisfy your hunger."

Removing his hands from behind his back SlenderMan pushed the axe wielding killer out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile upstairs, a heated debate over which gaming company is the best is taking place.

Sonic exe. was locked with Gold, the dead Pokémon trainer that Ross had met many years ago.

The self-proclaimed god snarled as he balled his hands into fist "Sega is by far the best company. Anyone who disagrees with that fact shall suffer the same fate as my pathetic friends!"

Gold however appears unfazed his eyes dulled with boredom "Oh please, if that was true your games wouldn't be as poorly rated as they are now."

"What did you say!?"

"Face it, no one is flocking to the stores to by a Sonic game. Your games are laughing stocks in the gaming world. Sonic 06 is like the Voldermort to gamers, you just don't speak of it. Unlike Nintendo. Nintendo is always dishing out games that people are looking forward to."

The demented Sonic laughed "Oh please, fans may love your game but how they reacted to the new Pokémon was hilarious! You seriously think your game is great?" Gold remained nonchalant his eyes half closed as if he was was going to fall asleep.

"I'm from Silver...you are referring to XY, ORAS, possibly Sun and Moon, and maybe Sword and Shield. I admit I know nothing about the new Pokémon games but I can tell you this no matter what Pokémon does or put out it'll never be like Sonic 06."

The crazed hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he without warning threw himself at the appropriation who dodged the attack. Sonic exe. growled his hands clenched tightly as he was ready to swing when a new voice reaches them.

"Foolish mortal animal and ghost child...you all forget that among you is a true god...a being of such power that the creators tried erasing the existence of them but failed."

Sonic and Gold turned around, before them was one of the most claimed to have been spotted videogame characters to exist, Herobrine.

Herobrine narrowed his eyes and lifted his hands "As amusing as this qual is I must admit it id sad you all forget that I'm the biggest thing since...I believe the phrase is 'sliced bread'. Minecraft is my dwelling place yes, a world entirely of cubes...but I'm the most sought after. There are a many videos claiming to have found me...all are lies they are. For if you happen to stumble onto me...you shant have the chance to speak of it."

Sonic looked at Gold, both exchanged glances both silently agreeing that they would be elsewhere instead of listening to this blockhead "Hey sorry about..." Gold says with a tired drawl but the other simply shook his head "Nah it's cool...let's just go." The twosome quickly made their way out the room.

Leaving Herobrine alone in the room. He turns his head upon hearing the commotion of two more Creepypastas.

"Jeff give me back my mask you good for nothing Joker knock-off!"

Jeff only laughs as he raced for the lower floor having come out of the room of Jane the Killer. He had snatched her mask when he saw it laying on the bathroom counter as she showered.

The black haired boy leaps onto the arm railing of the stairs using it as a slide to make his getaway faster. Jane stopped at the top of the stairs her hand pressed close to her chest to keep the towel in place as she chased the killer.

She wasn't in the mood to play this childish game of keep away she had somewhere to be and Jeff acting like a spoiled brat was really ticking her off.

"Smile catch!" Jeff tossed the mask like a frisbee making it spin in the air.

Smile Dog, who was laying on the couch lifts his head at the call of his name and watches as a white object soars towards him. He by instinct leaps up and chomps down onto the item. Happy with himself he leaps off the couch staggering forward and wanders off a few feet where he begins shaking his head. Smile slides to the ground with his massive paws holding onto the mask as he begins to chew the mask happily while playful growls rumbled in his throat.

"Drop it!" The words were loud harsh causing the dog like creature to freeze and his growls to cease. Smile turned his tail wagging slowly as he was face to face with Jane.

She looked over the animal with her hands over her hips. Smile with his mouth fastened on the porcelain mask looked up at her his tail still wagging.

"Drop it Smile Dog!" She orders.

Smile growls as he began to back up when Jane approached her hand out pointing to the beast "Bad Pasta! Bad Dog!" She snapped at him but this only made him back up even more and turn his head. Jeff was laughing, he knew his dog wasn't going to drop something so easily and he knew what Jane was doing was only exciting the dog.

Jane stepped forward and Smile leaps to his paws bolting to the left with the mask in tote.

He raced up the stairs and dashed into the Woods brothers room, his paws frantically clawing at the gray and blue carpet as he drags himself under Liu's bed.

Footsteps caused the jpg to freeze his panting the only sign that he is under the bed. The footsteps grew louder and louder before they stopped near the bed.

"Smile, wha'cha doing under the bed boy?" Smile didn't move, however he was relieved to know that it was Liu that had approached and not Jane.

Liu knelt down and touched Smiles' hind leg causing the dog to pull his paw closer to himself. Liu smiles "C'mere." He calls softly as he pulls the dog from underneath the bed. Doing so he sees that the dog has Jane's mask in his mouth leaving him to pull it from the dog without issue.

Smile jumps at Liu trying to get the mask back but with a firm call of 'sit' Smile sits down shuffling his paws and licking his broad nose. Liu reaches over on Jeff's bed and grabs a spare hoodie which he had been told to put away but hasn't and tosses over Smile's head.

Smile paws it off and seems happy with the trade off for he begins to drag it out the door after Liu. Liu carries the mask to the bathroom where he begins to wash it and wipes the mask dry before returning it to the female killer. Luckily he spots Jane coming from her room "Ms. Jane." Liu calls catching her attention "I have your mask, I had washed it for you...I'm sorry about Jeff and Smile. Though I would go easy on Smile, he's still just a dog afterall." Liu says handing Jane, now dressed, the mask who was standing close by.

"Thanks Liu...your brother and his dog are the worst." She said covering her face "But you're right...at least Smile shows remorse."

Liu sighed as he rubs the back of his neck. He hates to admit but he knows that his brother rubs everyone the wrong way. But Jeff wasn't always like that he had changed. "Believe it or not if it's any consolation, Jeff used to be sweet. He was kind and caring before the move and the accident." Liu says trying to stick up for the killer.

Jane only rolls her eyes behind the mask "I doubt it. I wish he was more like you." She says as she exited the room.

Downstairs SlenderMan had made the finishing touches to breakfast, calling out to everyone that it's time to eat that's when he noticed Jane leaving.

"My lady, where is that you are departing to, hmm?"

Jane stopped briefly she knows SlenderMan allows free coming and going in the morning but you need to promise not kill during daylight hours.

"I'm going to see an old. I'll be back around noon." She said smiling and SlenderMan raises a nonexistent eyebrow "I'll be fine." She said exiting the mansion.

After watching her leave SlenderMan returns to the others to join them for breakfast. He sits down at the head of the table when he hears a voice speaks up.

"That mortal I trust her not." SlenderMan turns to face his old friend Herobrine as the others gathered for breakfast in the dining hall "What do you mean?" He

"Tell me, can you trust someone who is peaceful? Jane isn't like us she isn't a killer, she is hellbent on killing our own kind. No one with such desires shall be trusted."

SlenderMan says nothing for a bit. He knows Jane's history and to be fair she only really wants Jeff dead. He glancea out to the long dining table is nonexistent eyes falling onto Hoodie.

"Now what do you make of Hoodie?" He asked.

Hoodie who felt SlenderMan staring at him cowers slightly causing Masky to glance over at his master.

Herobrine rolled his eyes "Come now where have your senses gone? Hoodie may be peaceful, but you forget two things. One, he's your proxy. Two, he has Masky, he will faithfully follow you and Masky and do what ever bidding you see fit. We shant worry about pawns that are obviously not a threat."

Masky glares at the videogame character "We're not pawns." He spits.

Slender nods "Agreed. But tell me what is it that you think we should we do?"

Herobrine crosses his arms "We will have someone follow her..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said writing but I meant posting...not really writing it more or less going through and fixing any mistakes my younger self had made

On the other side of town Ross pulls up to a portable classroom which has worked as his HeadQuarters ever since he learned of those creatures that killed his family. It wasn't hard to earn the money for the facility just a lot of time and energy. Luckily he had found someone selling the place for a thousand dollars.

His black jeep's tires crunch noisily over the gravel that surrounds the building and he powers off the vehicle. 

Glancing down at his watch he knew he had at least three hours before his guest arrived, meaning he has little time to get things ready. Gathering his two large duffle bags Ross climbs out of the jeep and makes his way up the metal platform stopping only to unlock the door and lock his jeep with the clicker.

Stepping into the portable he turnes the lights on and placed the bags on the long green couch which stands against the wooden plank walls next to the door. He goes over to his desk and opens the draws rummaging through a few before closing one and opening another until he found the item he was looking for, a black notebook.

He immediately began flipping through the pages until he reaches a blank space and began jotting down the news that he had gathered.

_"Mitch, a victim of an attack by another one of those THINGS. Reported to have moved in with his late brother when the attack had happen. Victim reports having his left kidney stolen by the attacker who had also stitched him up with the same precision of that of a doctor. The assailant wears a black hoodie with a blue mask. Goes by the name of Eyeless Jack."_

Ross sets the pen down and opened a filing drawer that sits next to his desk, he takes out a manilla folder and a fat black maker the same ones shipping company use to label boxes. He labelled the folder 'Eyeless Jack', he stood and walked over to his duffle bag jerking the zipper open and he pulled out a medium sized cardboard box and carried it over to his desk. Pulling out the contents he began sorting them, each being a photograph or crude drawing of the monsters that had been killing innocent people.

He stopped on one photo, it was hard to see but he could make out in the darkness that the photo was taken in a bedroom but what disturb the man was what the image was of.

It was a being possibly a man, he wore a hoodie and a mask with large empty black eyes and black tears (at least they looked like tears) running from the sockets.

"This must be Eyeless Jack."

A grin forms on his lips "You don't look so tough...a good strong heavy bullet through your heart and head you'll be dead." Ross threatens.

Using his rolling computer chair he wheels over to the copier and makes a copy of the image. He stood and took the copy of the Creepypasta and added it to the wall of maps, images, newspaper articles, sightings, and victims.

He moves towards the couch and begins to remove folders from one of the duffle bags before returnung to his desk where he begins to sort and file what he had collected.

It was around ten o clock when he heard someone rapping on the portable's door.

He didn't bother to look up but said in a gruff tone "Come in...it's open."

The door clicked and with a squeaky moan the door opens.

"You're Ross Van Arch right?" came a teenage female voice.

This threw Ross off as he looked up to see the one speaking to him.

The girl had long slightly wavy black hair, she wore black dress pants, a long sleeve white blouse with a pair of black strap up flat sandals. What Ross found intriguing was the white china mask with black lips, eyes, and eyebrows that she wore over her face.

"Are you Jane?"

"Yes sir, I am..."

"Okay Jane...tell me, how can you possibly be any help to me? You claimed that I should trust you yet how can I trust someone who hides behind a mask?" Ross sats flatly.

Jane didn't say anything as she steps inside and closes the door behind her. Stepping up to the desk she simply sighed as she ran her hand over the desktop.

"Because...I know the extent of what Creepypastas are capable of. I seen first hand the powers they possess, the hatred they harbour. I live with it everyday, I'm surrounded by it everyday."

She lifted her hand to her face her fingers lightly touching the mask "I know why those creatures kill...Because...I'm one of them." Jane said flatly as she removed the mask.

Her face is horribly scarred and burned, the skin is blotchy and pinkish red. Her features unrecognizable and melted.

Ross hates it but he jumps to his feet so fast the chair flipped and crashed to the floor with a clatter. It was out of fright for he hadn't expected her to show her face.

He had drawn his gun and aimed it at Jane but only because he thought she was going to attack.

But in response she simply laughed "I'm not going to hurt you...I'm not going to hurt anyone...unlike them I don't kill innocent people...I try to save lives."

Ross growled "How can I trust anything you say!? You just flat out told me that you are one of those things!" He was confused he never heard of these things being good.

"True you can't trust me...but do know this...it is true I'm a Creepypasta and I do sneak into houses but it is to warn people that the creatures of nightmares are out and about searching for those foolish enough to leave themselves open." Ross wasn't buying it and Jane could see it plain as day.

So she decided to prove it to him.

She reached into the holster that was strapped to her hip and pulled out her knife, she went to the door and tossed it out. Ross returns his gun to his holster in response to that.

Walking back to Ross she went behind the desk with her hands raised "Allow me to show you my story."

She waited until Ross nodded his approval.

Her fingers danced across the keyboard as she typed her alias into the search bar and with one click her story was displayed.

"Everything you're about to read is more or less true..."

Ross glanced wearily at the girl before picking up his chair and read the fairly long story, his face going through a series of expressions as he read.

When he reached a certain part Jane chimed in _"Dont go to sleep, you go to sleep you won't wake up."_ Ross finished he looked back at Jane who now seemed sad. She slowly walked toward to the wall with various images on it and sighed pointing to a blurry image of a boy with a hoodie "That's not him..."

"What?"

"That's not Jeff...Jeffrey is much thinner and shorter than what this image claims. He also wears a white hoodie, there aren't any symbols or pictures on it either and he doesn't wear jeans, despite being black his pants are dress pants...He was attending a party and only had dress pants to wear that day."

Ross walked up to the picture glancing at it before looking at Jane who turned away so he wouldn't see her face without the mask.

"How...!? How do you know so much?"

"I told you I live with them, and I made it my priority to defend people against them all not just Jeff. I want them all gone, but I mostly just want to see Jeff disappear first."

Ross is quiet for a bit before speaking.

"Did he really do...you know that to you?"

Jane nods.

She slowly turned and faced Ross and after reading her story he takes in her features for the first time and the extent of what had transpired that night visible. He face was horribly burned, her eyebrows singed off, her skin a sickly white, and she has no hair. 

The hair he thought belonged to her was part of the mask, long curly black hair that shaped its face.

Ross looked like he wanted to comfort her as he found himself reach for her but was hesitant for he didn't want to upset her. Sensing this Jane granted him permission.

He touched her face, in the same manner a father would his daughter. The texture of her skin was rough and he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry..." he apologizes.

Jane only shakes her head.

"This is why I am what you call a Peaceful Pasta...I don't want others going through what I did. No one should have to face that. I was beautiful, I had a life worth living, and if I knew helping that psycho was going to lead to this I would've let him burn."

She shakes her head again with a weak laugh "What's even worse is while I look like this, that idiot looks nothing like me. He still has hair, his skin is smooth... he cut up his own face...no one did that to him." Jane chokes. 

Ross steps forward and pulls her into a hug causing her to stiffen slightly. Yet the embrace doesn't last as she backs up and turns to retrieve her mask from the desk.

"So what is my first job?" She asked returning to his side.

Ross cleared his throat trying to push down thwme upset he was feeling towards Jeff "Um...right, your first job is to see which of these up here are genuine Pastas as you call them. Take the ones that are fake and just trash them."

Jane nods and begins to scan the images that are displayed. She had to admit the so called "evidence of pastas" were hilarious. Most of them consisted of cosplay or passerby that happen to look like the living Pasta.

She took down a few more Jeff photos along with a SlenderMan, who was the wrong height. A Toby who looked more brightly colored, a Liu who was dressed wrong, Clockwork, Hoodie, Masky, and everyone one else with a physical body. She knew she should mention to the man about the other Pastas such as BEN, Tails Doll, and Gold seeing as they are videogame Pastas but are just as dangerous.

When she finished she headed over to Ross "What shall we do know?" She asks.

Ross looked up at Jane and motioned for her to sit down with his pen.

"You're going to come with me to meet two guys that dabble in this kind of stuff. They call themselves Hunters. I don't know much about your kind but I figure if you told everyone their stories at once it'll save us time and energy."

Hunters? The name sounded crude but she didn't care much "Where can we find these guys?" She asked.

Ross picked up his black notebook and stashed it in his trench coat pocket "We're going to meet them now. Go get your knife and meet me in the jeep...you know that big black vehicle out front."

Jane turned to him her expression hard to read behind her mask "I know what a jeep is, my dad had one. We're not all human but we're not stupid." She said sassing the older man as she walked out the portable.

Ross smirked shaking his head he knew he was going to love working with Jane.

She reminded him of Elizabeth.


End file.
